


Physical Therapy

by rainforestgeek



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Massage, Roommates, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Training with the Voltron paladins takes a lot out of James. Everything hurts and he can't move.Nadia offers to help out with his knotted muscles.Commissioned by Cyangarden, gifted to AlwaysInSonder
Relationships: James Griffin/Nadia Rizavi
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyangarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/gifts), [AlwaysInSonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/gifts).



James collapsed face-first on his bed. Behind him he heard the door swish open and Nadia’s light footsteps approaching.

She chuckled. “Training with the paladins too much for you, Griffin?”

“Everything hurts.” He shifted his head just enough so he could see her. She was getting undressed, leaving her in just a sports bra and boyshorts. “I think Kogane and McClain just want to beat me up.”

“You did tease them a lot back when we were cadets.”

“I have knots from yesterday that are now twisted into even bigger knots.”

“Want me to give you a massage?”

James jolted upright, sending twinges of pain down his neck and shoulders, making him collapse again. “You’re not sore?”

“Nah, I actually take the time to stretch out my muscles before and after training. I’ve got some energy left.”

He groaned. “I could really use one, yeah.”

“Great. Take off your shirt and pants, I don’t wanna touch your sweaty clothes.”

With some difficulty, James kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his clothing. Every muscle protested, but he managed, and buried his face into his pillow again. He felt her climb on top of him, sitting on his thighs and her knees caging his hips.

“Don’t freak out, I just get a better vantage point from here.”

His skin tingled at the first touch. Her hands were cold and she seemed to have gotten massage oil from somewhere. Her palms slid up his back and paused to rub his shoulders. He started to melt into the mattress.

Once her hands warmed up, Nadia started digging deeper into the muscle. It didn’t quite hurt; actually, the pressure felt really good. She made some kind of rolling motion with her fists down the sides of his spine that made him feel like Jell-O.

He did his best not to tense up when she shoved her thumbs into a particularly bad knot in his lower back. Pain flashed through his body and he forced himself to breathe through it.

“Does it hurt?”

“Keep going.”

She worked at the knots, coaxing them to loosen with firm pushes into the muscle. James welcomed the dull ache as he relaxed. His mind drifted into a floaty, half-conscious zone.

He felt her leaned forward more above him. Her talented hands squeezed his shoulders. Her breath against his skin pulled him out of his dazed state when he felt a familiar and uncomfortable stirring in his lower abdomen. He became deeply aware that he and his gorgeous roommate were both mostly naked. In his bed.

Crap. He was definitely getting hard now.

Nadia got off him, standing on the side of the bed, to slide her elbows along his back. The joint dug deep into his bunched-up muscles and he stifled a moan. Finally, she stood up straight and gave his shoulders one last rub.

“Okay, turn over so I can get your pecs.”

“I think I’m all good now. Thanks, Rizavi.”

Nadia clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Your shoulders are tense as hell, there’s no way your chest is okay. Now be a big boy and flip.”

James stubbornly refused to move.

Nadia poked him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Just go shower, I’ll be fine.”

Strong hands suddenly pushed his hip and shoulder and flipped him on his back. His eyes shut and flames licked up his cheeks.

“Oh.” She sounded nonplussed. “Is that all you’re embarrassed about?”

He nervously cracked open an eye. The tent in his boxers was painfully obvious. “Sorry.”

“Oh please, you’ve had a hot woman rubbing her hands all over your body. I’d almost be insulted if you didn’t get hard.” She reached over his head and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“You’re not uncomfortable?”

“James, just let me massage you.”

Even though his cheeks still felt hot, he gladly acquiesced. His dick twitched when she started touching him again and he prayed she didn’t notice. She circled her thumbs into even more knots in his neck. He didn’t know he was so tense there until her rhythmic massaging made the tension slowly bleed away.

“Dude, you carry your stress in your shoulders,” she said.

James didn’t respond. He didn’t trust his voice to come out normally. He never quite got back to that blissful state he’d been in while she’d massaged his back. No matter how good it felt when she touched him, no matter how invitingly warm her hands were, he couldn’t forget that his boner was right there, on full display, for Nadia to see. And as long as her skin pressed against his, the erection would not go down.

She slid her hands to his chest. He tensed for a moment then relaxed as she firmly rubbed into his pectoral muscles. The pressure didn’t hurt here. A deep, pleasurable sensation radiated into his skin from Nadia’s fingertips. It went straight to his cock, which only got more and more interested in her attention as her hands worked their way down his chest, then his abs.

James bit his tongue against a sigh of mixed relief and frustration when he felt her hands withdraw. He waited in silence, eyes still closed, for her to leave and claim the shower. But instead, the bed dipped near his feet and a warm weight settled on top his legs.

His eyes flew open in surprise. Nadia had sat herself back on his thighs, leaning forward suggestively. Her eyes were fixed on his tented boxers.

“I can take care of that for you, too.” She nodded at his erection.

“What?”

“It doesn’t seem to be going down on its own,” she reasoned.

“It’s…I…” James swallowed. “Don’t feel like you have to, or anything.”

“Have you ever seen me do something I didn’t want to, Griffin? Is that a yes?”

He nodded.

Nadia pulled his boxers past his hips, just low enough for his erection to pop out. Her hands were still slick from the massage oil. She pumped him slowly up and down, his sensitive skin moving with her hand and making him keen. Mischief glinted in her eyes. That was a dangerous look.

The thrill of being touched that had faded before came back with a vengeance, stronger and fiercer this time. Nadia had held his life in her hands before, but this – this made him feel exposed in a way mere war nor nudity could evoke.

If he’d felt like melting when she was just rubbing his back, now his whole body was a stick of butter in the high noon sun.

Nadia stroked his cock with gentle enthusiasm. The warm pressure around his shaft felt amazing, and every time she brushed her thumb in the crease underneath the head, a shiver travelled through his body. He bucked when she wiped the precum leaking from his tip and rubbed it over the rest of his cock.

Then there was the eye contact. Locking eyes with Nadia Rizavi was intense, like staring at a huge bonfire in the distance. James propped himself on his elbows to keep looking at her without straining his neck too much, so he could watch the smirk playing on her lips every time she gently squeezed his cock or brushed the slit, making his toes tingle.

James was hit by the sudden urge to kiss her. That shouldn’t have floored him while she gave him a goddamn handjob, but it did.

Nadia found a rhythm that made him moan with pleasure and his arms shake. His entire body felt overheated. When she stopped to reapply some massage oil to her palm, he involuntarily cried out for her touch, and legitimately _whimpered_ when she started stroking him again. The smooth glide of skin against skin, friction deliciously sending fire through his veins from his cock, the way she smiled at him and cocked one eyebrow like she knew exactly what power she had over him, the impending explosion cranking in his gut – everything she did stoked his arousal into a hot controlled burn.

When James fell over the edge, he fell hard. The tension inside him snapped apart, flooding every nerve with white ecstasy. He threw back his head and collapsed; his mind overloaded while he came apart at the seams. Cum spurted all over his stomach and Nadia’s hand.

As he came down from his high, she used his boxers to wipe off the spunk, looking satisfied, then sauntered toward the bathroom.

“I’m gonna go shower.” She shamelessly stripped off her sports bra and shorts, balled them up and tossed them into the hamper. At the bathroom door she turned back to look at him as she pulled the rubber band out of her hair. “Are you coming or what?”

He followed her quickly.

It was oddly comfortable, showering with Nadia. The space was a little tight, but they moved around each other with an ease that felt practiced, like when they got ready together in their room each morning. James scrubbed down his body while Nadia washed her long black hair. He wondered if he was the only one to ever see her without a ponytail. His eyes drifted down the elegant lines of her body.

By the time he’d finished rinsing off, Nadia was washing her legs. He moved around to face her.

James gently took the washcloth from her hands. A small smile spread across her face and she let him spread the suds over her arms, working his way up from her hands to her toned shoulders. He moved on to washing her belly, where he felt her abs clench instinctively under her smooth skin. Gently, he scrubbed the washcloth over her breasts, teasingly avoiding her nipples. Nadia’s breathing hitched.

“Let me get your back,” he murmured. She turned and braced her hands against the shower wall. God, this woman was going to kill him. She’d already gotten her legs earlier so, in a bold move, he started with her butt, scrubbing in small circles over every inch of skin, then travelled up her spine to pay the same attention to her back. He felt his spent dick perking up again.

The mood instantly dissolved when the hot water ran out, dousing them both in a cold spray.


End file.
